Don't Think of Me
by Criminally Insane Hermit
Summary: Hermione was perfect, Severus was her husband, and Harry knew it wouldn't last. Mentions SSHP slash. HGSS romance. HGLM implied.


A/N: I was listening to Dido and playing Javanoid, and inspiration for this fic struck while I was listening to the song, 'Don't think of me'. I was going to make this completely het, but my slash muse demanded retribution for the het piece that I wrote awhile back. (Not to mention the one that I'm working on currently.) And since my slash muse is a vindictive bitch, Hermione is _not _in a good light here. (My het one-shot is HHr pre-romance.)

A/N2: Personally, both Hermione and Severus are among my favorite characters, in both the canon and fan fiction worlds. I also don't mind SSHG romance. But my slash muse has tied all my other muses up and refuses to let them go until I write this, so I'm sorry.

Warnings: References to slash of the Snarry variety, and bashing of the SSHG variety. (Not just the romance, the characters too.) Also, a vulgar term is used in reference to two people sleeping together, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Er… can't think of something clever, but I seriously doubt that J.K.R has a slash muse. For that matter, I doubt Dido has one either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was _perfect_. Oh so perfect. Perfect in her grades, her looks, everything. She was the martyr, the woman who took in the unapproachable Severus Snape, and rehabilitated him after the war. And like all winding journeys into someone's _dark _past, it ended in a blissfully sweet romance, complete with marriage and well-wishes from all their friends and family. She was the perfect match for Severus. She could handle his temper-tantrums, she could handle the fact that he could blow up the house at any moment with his experimental potions, and she could handle his baggage. Best of all, she was a _woman_, and that made her infinitely better then Harry could ever be.

_So you're with her  
and not with me  
I hope she's sweet  
and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully  
a little angel beside you  
So you're with her  
and not with me  
Oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house  
is small and clean  
Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen  
Oh how lovely it must be  
_

He would watch them, at the gatherings and parties; they never seemed to get enough of each other. Smiles, banter, loving looks, chaste but passionate kisses, it's what the world expected of the couple. And they did what was expected of them. For the life of them, no one could pinpoint a fault in their relationship. Except for him.

He knew how the moment they got home, the smiles faded, and Severus disappeared into his lab for ours on end. He knew how they didn't sleep in the same bed anymore. He knew how Hermione would scream that Severus didn't look at her, that he had someone else on his mind, and in his bed, didn't he? He knew how Hermione left in the middle of the night, only to return in the early hours of the morning, and took a shower, making sure she washed all traces of Lucius Malfoy off her skin. He couldn't stop the stab of vindictive pleasure that coursed through him as he thought of the retribution the fates had dealt for Severus.

_When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me __So you're with her  
and not with me  
I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend  
I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel _

He knew he had been a disappointment to Severus. How could he not be? He was a disappointment to everyone. Hermione was disappointed that he couldn't get over his _issues_, whatever they were, with Severus; she wanted him to be happy for her and her husband. Ron was disappointed that he couldn't just bounce back after the war; he wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Dumbledore was disappointed that he had retreated into the muggle world, only coming out for small gatherings with his friends; he wanted him to become the new DADA Professor. The general Wizarding populace was disappointed that there hadn't really been a glorious final battle, one were the two opposing sides would clash, and Harry and Voldemort would meet in the middle, and Harry would emerge victorious. Harry had simply created a diversion and shot Voldemort with a muggle 9mm. while his head was turned. And Severus was disappointed that he had fallen for Harry; Harry was a man, he could never be the spouse that Hermione was.

_When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me And it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me _

Hermione and Severus were fighting again. It appeared that Severus had found out about her nightly excursions into Lucius Malfoy's bedroom. Maybe this was the one… Yes! Severus waved his wand, and all of Hermione's things were packed. Striding over to the door, he kicked it open, and shouted at Hermione to get out. Harry could just make out the words.

"Why don't you just go! I'm sure _Lucius _will take you in!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Those were the exact words he had shouted at Severus when he had found out about the relationship with Hermione. Hermione grabbed her stuff and dissapparated. The scene was so familiar.

o.O.o Flashback o.O.o

_He stood there, stunned. Severus could not be telling him this. _

"_H-Hermione? You're leaving me for Hermione?"_

"_I'm not leaving you." _

"_Oh, so you expect me to continue this while I know that you've just come back from fucking her?" _

"_Don't be so vulgar Harry. It's just that we both know that this isn't serious, so I have to build a life for myself." _

"_Not serious! You're fucking LIVING WITH ME! If you can't build a life with me, why don't you just go! I'm sure _Hermione _will take you in!" Harry waved his wand and all Severus' things were packed. Striding over to the door, he kicked it open. Severus grabbed his stuff and dissapparated. _

o.O.o Flashback o.O.o

Harry thought it was funny, as he watched Severus take a swig of firewhiskey, that of all the faults Severus had found in him, he had never once cheated. Harry may have been impatient, he may have been annoyed with Severus' potions-brewing, he may have so much baggage he couldn't begin to think about anyone else's, and he may be a man; but he had never cheated.

_Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there _

Severus walked through Harry's empty apartment, looking for any sign of his one-time lover. He had realized, after the hangover potion had cleared away all traces of firewhiskey from his system, that he wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time. In fact, the last time he had been happy was when he had been with Harry… So he had gone to Harry's house, and had stood on the front step for a long time, knocking, ringing one of those door-bell things that muggles had, and shouting that he wasn't leaving until Harry came out and talked to him. After awhile, Severus got the feeling that something wasn't right, so he unlocked the door and went in.

And here he was, standing in an empty apartment. Well, almost empty. Sitting on the floor was a note, and one of those muggle music-contraptions. The note was addressed to him.

_Severus, _

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I went on a little…vacation. You probably won't understand, and you'll be angry, but I left you the CD-player, since music always calms me down. _

_Harry_

Picking up the CD-thingy, Severus pressed play. Words, sung in a breathy, slightly ethereal voice, floated out of the speakers.

_When you see her sweet smile baby  
Don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms  
Don't think of me And it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad  
Don't think of me _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Not really sure how much I like the ending, but it'll have to do. Review!


End file.
